oceanafandomcom-20200214-history
Cities of Oceana
The 12,736,521 citizens of the Republic of Oceana are heavily situated in the central belt, and particularly around Emporium and Glaschu. Towns and villages have existed in Oceana for several millenia, but it wasn't until the beginning of the 12th century that these places were grated city status by Royal Charter. Most cities grew around a fort, a castle or a cathedral, which became a requisite for a place being granted city status. Notable exceptions are Glaschu, Brathsund, Korken, and Clutha City, which were granted city status in the late 19th and early 20th centuries as they became hubs for industry and grew at a rapid pace. Before 2010 there were no counties in Oceana, and local barons were granted control of areas around the Kingdom, under the authority of the Crown. In the aftermath of the Revolution various counties were created as constituencies for the purpose of Parliamentary seats. These counties, at the moment and for the most part, are named after the local council centres. The cities encompass much of the constituency they are situated in, in terms of influence. As there are numerous cities and towns in the Republic, the list below focuses on the 32 constituency capitals. The Republic is divided into 5 districts: Population text Oceana-Glaschu Oceana-Glaschu is the most populous district of Oceana, with a population of 3,063,350. Donnoir The city of Donnoir takes its name from the prevalance of peat in the area, literally meaning "brown gold". The Donnoir Naval Base is located 25km from Donnoir and is home to the Republic of Oceana Marines. Geography Main Industries Whisky production, military, Points of Interest Fort Donnoir, Donnoir Naval Base Potential Problems History of Area Lengze "boggy field, marsh" Rural farmland Lengze Academy of Music (LAM) Geography Main Industries Points of Interest Potential Problems History of Area Clutha City One of the newest cities in Oceana, Clutha City emerged at the end of the 19th century as Oceana underwent a process of rapid industrialisation. Urban, suburbs The city is named after the River Clutha which runs through the city. The main industries of Clutha City are heavy industry, steel and shipbuilding, although the increasing size of ships has diminished and cut down on the city's once world renowned status as a hub of shipbuilding. Services The University of Clutha, dating back to 1741, is now Oceana's renowned engineering college. Geography Main Industries Points of Interest Potential Problems History of Area Duntermon Meaning "fort sanctuary", Duntermon is located on an island off the coast of Glaschu and has historically acted as protection for the city. The naval fort on the island was decommissioned in the mid 19th century and has fallen into disrepair. The Duntermon Naval Academy is located on the island. Duntermon is known for its sheep and subsequently its textile industry. Farming, famous for wool coats. Geography Main Industries Points of Interest Potential Problems History of Area Glaschu Glaschu is the new capital city of the Republic of Oceana, moved from Emporium post-Revolution. The city is home to the Republic's central government. Geography Main Industries Points of Interest The University of Glaschu Economic History Museum Potential Problems The city council wants to build an underground system in Glaschu. History of Area Glaschu was the centre and the birthplace of the Revolution, which quickly spread to the rest of the country. Lonfordi The city of Lonfordi is built to the east of the coast and the massive 10/14?th century fort. "stronghold" of "ship harbour" Geography Beautiful coastline, flat land, very few hills. Main Industries Tourism (beautiful beach, historic sites, fort). Many jobs with the ferry, airport, army base. Points of Interest The city is home to the main ferry port between Oceana, Cynopea and Panopea. The Republic's main airport, the newly renamed A.R.Foster International Airport, is located north of the city, on the outskirts of Glaschu. Potential Problems Upgrading of Airport needed, maintenance of all the historic sites. History of Area Historically, Lonfordi was a focal point of wars and skirmishes in the 8th to the 12th century between Oceana and Cynopea. Frequent wars with Dusarff in the past, which is why the coastline is littered with castles and forts/ The most famous hero of these wars was 'Albert the Luminous', a central figure of the area. The belligerent nature of the inhabitants is reflected today in the huge army base. Strathlynam "rich/fertile"" Strathlynam is one of the wealthies areas of Oceana per capita, having been the centre of Oceanan agriculture for centuries and is home to numerous manors ansd country estates. Geography Hills, generally low-lying land Main Industries Farming. Points of Interest Air Force Base Potential Problems Defensive weakness, (socialist threat), sectarinism. Efficiency of the farming sector in the area needs to be increased. Need to increase industry in the area. Air Force Base might need to be extended. History of Area Strong Oceanan patriotism. Thought to be the birthplace of 'Bearclaw the Great'. Claims: "most beautiful women in Oceana", "strong, healthy, Oceanans" Aquae Corbie Named after the Roman ruins in the highlands of Oceana, Aquae Corbie is known for its hot springs. Geography Main Industries Highlands, hot springs Tourism (hot springs) Limited industry, some coal and some metal ores Points of Interest Oceana's sole nuclear plant, built in 1950, is located by the Dominia Reservoir, which was created when the Dominia Dam was built in the early 1950s. Folk music festival in the summer. WIldlife reserve. Aquae Corbie Art Academy Potential Problems Aging nuclear plant. History of Area Haggi (plural of Haggis) Ovyn The name Ovyn, meaning "green", is descriptive of the landscape of where the city is located. Set in the Lower Oceanan highlands, Ovyn is one of the greenest areas in Oceana. Geography Upper river valley Main Industries service-consumer industry, medical industry, university, shipbuilding for navy Points of Interest King Bismarkia's Castle,'' King Bismarkia's Grave, '' The University of Ovyn is the newest University in Oceana, established in 2005. Potential Problems Maintenance of historic sites/areas. Lack of public transportation, poor infrastructure. History of Area The area was conquered by King Bismarkia in 650 A.D. and remained within his Kingdom until 1815 when the last king died. The Kingdom then broke up and Ovyn joined Oceana. Dunedin Named after the fort of Edin Geography Some mountains Main Industries shipbuilding, university - research, banking Points of Interest Ancient University Lighthouse, penguin sanctuary Army Base Army Academy Potential Problems speedings History of Area Badenau Meaning "land prone to flooding", Badenau sits just north of the Hermisna Delta. Although facing annual floods in April each year, or perhaps because of this, Badenau is renowned for its wine. The island of @@@, located south of Badenau, is a joint Naval and Army training base. The Army and the Marines use the island for warfare and landing purposes, whilst the Navy uses the island as a bombing target. The use of the island for military purposes has been a point of contention for years, as it is claimed by environmental groups that the military presence and the bombing of the island are destroying the islands ecosystem. Geography floodplain, river delta Main Industries hitech Points of Interest Potential Problems History of Area Oceana-Emporium Population 2,483,797. Der "wood, grove" Geography upper river valley Main Industries farming, textiles, tapestries, harvesting, fish Points of Interest Potential Problems History of Area Alcyon It is unknown if the city or the river was named first, but what is known is where the name comes from. This particular area is renowed for the Kingfishers and other birds which populate the area, and the city and the river are named after the Kingfisher. Geography rural farmland, country estates Main Industries farming Points of Interest air fore academy, army base Potential Problems History of Area Cadihou "hollow fort" Geography coastal Main Industries farming Points of Interest Castle Cadihou, a now-abandoned 13th century fort, sits on a hill overlooking the city to the east and the River Halcyona to the west. Potential Problems History of Area Portri "royal harbour" Portri took its current name in 1770, when King @@ arrived in the town and reinstated the monarchy in Oceana. Geography Main Industries Shipbuilding Points of Interest Home to the Portri Naval Academy, established in 1775. Oceana Naval Museum Portri-Grace Military Hospital and Rehabilitation Centre Picturesque market town of Trumley - popular tourist attraction. Small holiday island of Lewis off coast. Potential Problems Boisterous night life due to rowdy military personnel on leave. Closure of base/military cuts could lead to large scale unemployment and social tension. History of Area History of supplying large numbers of personnel to army/navy. Strong military pride. Levingstoun "dear village" Geography university area Main Industries coal and iron mining, farming, railways, shipbuilding Points of Interest king tiervan's castle, naval base, university of emporium Potential Problems History of Area Bricstou "the place of the bridge" Geography Main Industries Points of Interest bridge over the halciona (oldest bridge in oceana), air force base, technological university of bricstou Potential Problems History of Area Emporium The former capital of Oceana. Geography Very divided river city. Northern side the former district of the Tiervan Elite, with now disused Tiervanist Congress, Supreme Court and Government Departments. Still a wealthy residential area. South side a very deprived industrial and post-industrial area, high poverty. Main Industries Southside: Heavy industry, high-employment. Northside: white-collar industry, most service sector HQs still in Emporium North. Points of Interest Castle Emporium in the centre of the city, on an island in the river. Secure library of Oceana (now open, held copies of texts censored under Tiervan), Tiervan Government Buildings, "Hundred Statues' Park", Tiervan's great monument to himself, being left as a warning to history). Potential Problems Northside still retains a strong Tiervanist element. Grinding poverty and riots in Southside. Still has a large gun ownership due to substantiak revolutionary workers still present. History of Area Beaulieu "beautiful place" Geography Beautiful hills, forests. Large urban area (Beaulieu). Five islands off the coast - Chaucer Island, Hurson Island, Lyceem Island, Island of Soliael (formerly Tiervania), and Theodora Isalnd (formerly Glory Island). Main Industries Business village with lots of hi-tech industries, forestry, paper mills. Points of Interest Beaulieu Castle, Beau Forest, University of Beaulieu Potential Problems Beau Forest is under consideration to be made a national park. Need for a railway link. Lack of high speed motorway between Glaschu and Beaulieu. Need to keep Beaulieu Castle a national heritage site. History of Area Owned by Lord Beaulieu under King Tiervan: charged outrageous rent; only urbanised is the city of Beaulieu which he didn't own. Passeleth "basilica/church or settlement in wooded area" Geography White cliffs, prosperous farmland, tiny villages, touristy coastal towns. ''"Enchanted" forest. "Crop Circles". ''Three islands - Eduna, Thessi, Hrarug. Main Industries Tourism, agriculture, high-tech industry/new energy. Points of Interest King Tiervan International Airport, royal summer palace on islands, ruins of big church (13th century), Naval Base. Potential Problems Territorial claims to islands by Neustria. History of Area Seat of the rich and snooty. Landing stage for various extra-national invasions. Marpesia Marpesia is historically the oldest region of Oceana, in terms of outside settlement. There is archaeological evidence of Scandian settlement dating back to @@. Because of the history of Scandian raiders, settlement and influence, Marpesian place names reflect the history of the area, as many placenames root from Old Scandian. Lyngvik is the oldest continuous settlement in Oceana, considered by many historians to be the first place where Scandian raiders set foot in Oceana. Population 993,519. Brathsund "broad sound" Home to the Republic's carrier fleet, shipbuilding Geography The island of Raasa ("roe deer island") is an ecological haven Main Industries Major seaport, major docks, shipbuilding. Industries dependent on shipworkers' wages. Alcohol production (two small breweries), pubs, shopping district. Points of Interest Naval Base, Polytechnic University of Brathsund. Liquor Street - Most dense concentration of public houses in all Oceana. Home of the Marpesian Pirates, Oceana's Premier Murderball Team. Potential Problems Over-reliance on shipbuilding. Social issues related to excessive drinking. History of Area King Tiervan in his megalomania decided to set up a naval base and shipbuilding centres in a natural beauty hotspot, however over the years the people and workers who have moved to the area in search of work have succeeded in marrying the demands of urban life with the landscape and atmosphere of the countryside. Bygris "barley field" Geography Major forest area, cliffs. Main Industries Beer Points of Interest Army Base, Fort Bygris Potential Problems History of Area Vik "a bay" Geography Lake Jura Main Industries Spirit production, outmoded silver mines. Points of Interest Old Scandian town, Air Force Base, University of Vik. Oldest distillery in Oceana. Water sports on Lake Jura. Old (presumed unused) smugglers' tunnels on Isles. House of Morpheus on Lake Jura. Potential Problems Prohibition? Mine disaster. Smuggling. History of Area Vikings and shit. Lyngvik "heather bay" Geography Lake Alma (largest lake), Mount Celia (highest point), Island of Mavourna. Main Industries Tourism. Points of Interest Naval Base. Mt. Heather Academy of Performing Arts. Earliest evidence of settlement. Potential Problems Strained infrastructure - towns are far apart and the roads are in bad condition and railways are limited. This is a serious problem, since the area's main industry is tourism. History of Area Panopea Population: 1,490,278 Korken Korken is home to the largest international cargo hub in Oceana. Geography Bog and peatlands, rich fertile agricultural lands. Main town only significant settlement, built around ferry port and dependent industries. Largest natural harbour in Oceana. Main Industries Beer, spirit production, farming, international haulage, warehousing, . Points of Interest Korken City F.C. most successful football club in Oceana. Fans and club provided a focal point of resistance to royalist rule, hence the nickname "The Rebel Boys". International Ferry Port and Harbour. Korken Air Force Base. Waterfront (popular resort area). Luimneach (town), Balla An Caith (town). Potential Problems Decline of export/imports have significantly hit ferry and haulage industries. Large public sector will be adversely affected by coalition privatisation measures. Trade unions have major political power both in financial and popular support. History of Area Almost entirely agricultural and sparsely populated until industrialisation, when Korken became major trade hub and by far the fastest growing city in Oceana. In royalist era significant resistance from trade unions and underground socialist groups. Two major riots brutally crushed. Viroborg "Viro's Fort" The identity of the city's name-sake is lost in the annals of history, but it is thought the city and the fort is named after a 11th century explorer by the name of Viro. Although the area was historically explored by Scandian raiders, there is no record of a Viro is Scandian history. Geography Coastal area, high cliffs near the sea, maybe beaches as well? Traditional fishing villages (red and white little houses). 5 islands - Visby, Revalea, 3, 4, 5. Rothesay, Loudonia, Transforthana, Main Industries Corporate technology services, IT services, logistics and airports being built in the area. Points of Interest Scandian fortification of Viroborg. Old, historically well preserved town in Viroborg. Old port, maybe some old boats preserved for tourist attraction. Lovely little architectually valuable villages. A resort being built from an old building formerly of the crown. Potential Problems New airport being built, road construction and maintenance. Maintaining the ferries and routes to the island. Preserving the old town architecture, making it more tourist friendly. Too many, moaning, splinter, non-citizen minorities creating unnecessary trouble. History of Area Early Scandian settlers. Old town, old historic hansa town. Possible dual language (historical). Elderfell Elderfell has one of the most mysterious names in Oceana. Meaning "fire mountain" in Old Scandian, yet there is no recorded evidence of volcanic activity in the region. Myths in the area speak of dragons in the mountains that tower over the city, which might be a possible root for the name of the city. Elderfell is home to the oldest (and currently only) University in Panopea. Geography Rural, farming landcape focussing on the one main University town of Elderfell. Dragon Isle, off the coast of Elderfell, is inhabited by larfe number of lizards. Main Industries Air Base (under threat of closure). Golf course, farming, vineyards, famous wine producing region. Points of Interest University of Elderfell Potential Problems Air base under threat of closure. History of Area Home to the oldest university in Panopea, and location of a battle between the Panopeans and Cynopeans. Bastholm The area is steeped in mythology, demonstrated for example of in the name of the main city in the area. The central lake, Lac Bast, comes from the Old Scandian for "beast". Geography Fertile limestone high plain. Main Industries Dairy, sheep farming, wool and cloth. Points of Interest McCormack Library - Built and collection started in 1872 by Molly McCormack. Potential Problems History of Area Eblana The oldest settlement in Panopea, and the only evidence of Roman settlement on the island, the name of the city dates back to the 2nd century, although the origin of the name is lost. Geography Main Industries Points of Interest Potential Problems History of Area Panurgia Named after King Panurgus I Geography Hills, lovely river. Paliwoda Point. Wiffet, Donyegol. Main Industries Tourism, beer ("Oceana's Pride"), sheep farming, tractor production, potatoes. Points of Interest Naval base, ferry port. Brewery. Potential Problems Hated by the rest of Oceana. Islamification, Independence Movement. Possible Naval Base closure. Immigration. Sectarian problems. Islas de Fuego question. History of Area "The rogue state and the lone star" Cynopea Population: 248,380 Trindod Named after the triple islands which dot the coast off the city, Trindod is the oldest settlement onthe island of Cynopea. Geography Main Industries Points of Interest Potential Problems History of Area Dusarff Dusarff takes its name from the river that runs through the city, meaning "black serpent" in Cynopean. The name comes from the oil fields upriver from the city, and barges and tankers carrying oil through and from the city. Dusarff is often referred to as Oceana's Oil Capital, although many of the old oil fields have run dry in recent decades. Situated on the other side of the island from Dusarff is the Naval Base, home to the RON submarine fleet. Geography The Dusarff River which runs through the city Main Industries Oil exploration Points of Interest Naval Base Potential Problems The oil wells are running dry. History of Area Dusarff used to be a bustling oil town for most of the Category:The Republic